Desvío
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: Su vida era siempre igual, los días se repetían, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Decidido a que ese día fuera perfecto, puso su empeño en tratar de acomodar sus sentimientos y volver a los momentos de calor que había vivido junto a su esposo. Pero un rayo de sol llegó en un día nublado, desviando su camino del que creía correcto. [AoKise] (AoSaku) [M-preg]


**¡Hola! Dado que me pasé de las 5000 palabras, decidí partirlo en dos y hacer un Two-shot para no arriesgarme :3 Ojalá les guste ésta historia que aún no me cierra... pero todo sea por el fandom.**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **Sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Desvío**

 **Capítulo Uno: Monotonía**

Uno, dos, uno, dos…

El colchón subía y bajaba a un ritmo ciclotímico, su cabeza rebotaba contra la almohada y su garganta emitía sonidos sin sentido tratando de formar quejas.

— ¡Papá ya es de día despierta despierta!

La niña saltaba de un lado a otro, moviendo un cabello sedoso azul marino de aquí hacia allá y el piyama a punto de dejarla como vino al mundo. Su ropa canela estaba casi por el torso de tantos altibajos en la habitación, y su padre aún no se inmutaba de aquello por el simple hecho de que no abría los ojos. Furiosa, y al ver la baba que caía en las sábanas, decidió optar por el infalible método despertador.

— ¡¿Pero qué mier…?!

— ¡Te dije que te levantaras y no me hiciste caso! Ese es tu castigo— limpió el rastro de saliva de sus dedos con el pantaloncito y cruzó los brazos. — ¡Y nada de malas palabras! ¡A ver si Tora te escucha y yo tengo que explicarle que papá es un loco degenerado que dice inmundicias!

—Mocosa…—levantándose llevó la frazada a su oreja para quitar el asqueroso rastro de baba que su hija le había proporcionado. —A veces me pregunto a quién demonios tan…

— ¿" _Femenina_ "?— Alzó sus dedos simulando comillas —te recuerdo que soy tu hija, ¿qué esperabas?— De un salto llegó al suelo —ahora levántate y vamos a hacer el desayuno, porque espero que recuerdes qué día es hoy… O te las verás con mi dedo de nuevo.

Refregándose los ojos para quitarse la pereza, conectó los cables en su cerebro de a poco. No recordaba mucho en realidad… sólo que anoche había caído muerto tras un arduo día de trabajo en la central ya que le habían obligado a hacer horas extra, unos besos de buenas noches, y el maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

—… ¿Navidad?— Preguntó sin ganas, tampoco es como si le importase el día en el que vivía…

 _Siempre eran iguales_.

—Maldito viejo, ¡y no te golpeo porque luego Tora llora!— La pequeña se subió a sus rodillas y lo tomó por la camisa, obligándolo a verla fijamente —te la haré fácil. Mírame, ¿qué es lo que notas?

—Un renacuajo desubicado que le hace frente a su padre.

— ¡Eso no, tonto!— Sin embargo el cambio de semblante ante el insulto la hizo temblar ligeramente. Después de todo, seguía siendo el adulto. —Bu-bueno, retiro lo dicho. Vuelve a mirar, y me refiero a lo físico.

Aomine bufó. Su hija había sido testaruda y cascarrabias desde el día que la tuvo por primera vez en brazos, cuando rechazaba las mamaderas de leche y cualquier juguete le caía de lo peor. Fijo sus ojos en los contrarios, recorrió cada detalle en la niña y le acarició el pelo enredado tratando de quitarle la marca de la almohada. Su boquita estaba abultada, y se hacía más grande a cada segundo que transcurría sin contestarle. Al borde de rendirse y estar dispuesto a que le gritara por algo que seguramente había olvidado, la dejó en el suelo.

No sin antes verle los orbes castaños temblando de impotencia.

— ¡El día de las Madres!— Exclamó sobresaltado, y llevándose una mano a la frente soltó unos insultos entre dientes.

— ¡Un premio para el grandulón! Te tardabas unos segundos más y juro que recordarías el nombre _Kumo Aomine_ por el resto de tu vida.

—Primero que nada— se agachó para estar a su altura. La niña no era muy alta, aún a sus ocho años de edad no pasaba del metro cuarenta, pero debido a su amenazante aura no la solían molestar en la escuela. —Tu nombre es _Aimi Aomine_ , y no sé quién te habrá metido en la cabeza la idea de que puedes cambiártelo cuando se te dé la gana, pero así te llamas, y hasta que no pasen al menos diez años más, vete olvidando de que te llamaremos de esa manera.

— ¡No me gusta _Aimi_!— Chilló con cara de asco — ¡no es intimidante! ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para que me tengan respeto los niños más grandes? ¡Y todo por culpa de ese nombre y esta maldita estatura de gnomo!

Frunció el entrecejo — ¿Y qué se supone que hiciste para lograrlo?

Aimi apretó los dientes y puños, temblando por enojo y vergüenza. Un leve sonrojo cruzó por sus pómulos y volteó para dirigirse a la entrada —n-no es de tu incumbencia, ahora muévete. Mamá tenía trabajo y se fue temprano hoy, volverá dentro de unas horas; y sabiendo como es no ha desayunado nada hasta que haya terminado de organizarse.

Daiki se acercó y le tomó la mejilla —no evadas la pregunta, la comida puede esperar— sonrió ante las quejas de dolor, aunque ciertamente no le estaba haciendo daño. —Dime, ¿qué es lo que tu madre y yo no nos enteramos?

— ¡ _Ite_ ~! ¡Suelta sueltaaaa!

— ¿Papi? ¿Nee-chan?— Los nombrados voltearon hacia el pasillo, donde un jovencito de un metro sesenta se refregaba los ojos sosteniendo una pantera de peluche con la mano libre. — ¿Qué hora es? Aún tengo sueño…

— ¡Tora! ¡Salva a tu hermana que éste animal salvaje que quiere herirme!— Gritó mientras el hombre la soltaba — ¡JÁ! ¡Te rindes fácil, viejo decrépito!

—Mi pequeño hombrecito, ¿te ha despertado el ruido de ésta mocosa?— Aomine lo alzó en brazos, besándole la frente con ternura y tomando al muñeco para hacer una voz aguda.

— _¡Siii! ¡Aimi nos ha despertado y no nos dejó descansar! ¡Ella es mala mala mala!_

— ¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Eso no es justo _Daicchi_! ¡Él me obligó a rogar por ayuda! ¡Es _**su**_ culpa!— Gritó señalando a su padre, hirviendo en cólera.

— ¡ _No noooo! ¡Aimi es una escandalosa y malcriada que siempre le echa la culpa a papi!_

— ¡Eso no es ciertooooo! ¡Tora dile algo!

—Lo lamento Nee-chan…— dijo con voz somnolienta, y abrazando al muñeco en el pecho del mayor. —Pero Daicchi tiene su opinión y yo no puedo contradecirla… sabes cómo se pone si no le doy la razón.

—Entonces, eso cuenta como dos puntos para papá— sonrió arrogante. —Siempre gano, ¿lo olvidas?

— ¡No es justo!— Un adorable puchero se dibujó en su rostro enrojecido, a lo que su padre no pudo más que reírse a carcajadas. — ¡Como sea! ¡Muevan el trasero que mamá está por llegar!— Y desapareció de la escena, bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina.

—Papi— Aomine sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para poder asear al niño.

—Déjala, que ella busque las cosas y nosotros probaremos todos los ingredientes, ¿de acuerdo?— Una brillante sonrisita que logró contagiársele y le quitó la ropa de dormir. Tora se dejó hacer y obedeció en todo lo que se le pedía, cepilló sus dientes con ayuda de su papá y peinó el cabello castaño de una forma graciosa. Tenía los ojos del mismo color, cosa que a veces lo hacía sentirse menos atractivo y algo apartado, pero su mamá le decía que eran preciosos; que eran como un gran tarro de _dulce de leche_. Dulce y empalagoso, y que nadie se fijaría en ellos para hacerle sentir mal.

Y en el caso de que sucediera, su hermana mayor estaría ahí para defenderlo, como siempre lo había hecho.

—Papi— habló nuevamente — ¿por qué soy más alto que Nee-chan si yo soy más pequeño?

—Porque tú eres el varón de la casa, y necesitas ser alto para proteger a mamá y a tu hermana— contestó con simpleza.

—Pero me da miedo— susurró. Su padre le colocaba los pantalones y él sonreía ante las cosquillas.

— ¿A qué le temes Tora?—Aomine se paró, el chico realmente era más alto que su hermana mayor, pero papá seguía ganándole por mucho.

Tora jugó con sus deditos, mirando hacia un lado inexistente con tal de no ver los fieros ojos azules del hombre. Era increíble cómo a muchos le flaqueaban las rodillas con sólo ver el porte del ex jugador de básquet, pero el joven Aomine sabía que sólo era una cascara —como le decía su madre— y que en realidad era una seda en cuanto a sus cercanos se refería.

Tragando duro, dijo en un susurro: — a no poder protegerlos, a ti, a mamá, y a Nee-chan…

Sonrió. Su hijo no era lo que él decía que sería, el día que nació —hacía unos cinco años— había gritado a los cuatro vientos _"¡Mi hijo, el próximo prodigio del baloncesto y hombre de la cancha!"_ , recibiendo unas risas por parte de su pareja, y regaños de sus amigos. Sin embargo, las cosas se habían tornado algo distintas: Aimi era una aficionada de los deportes, a pesar de su baja estatura, y Tora amaba escribir cuentos que solamente su hermana leía.

Los hermano Aomine eran una mezcla extraña de dulzura y rudeza, repartidos de un modo que tal vez no sea común, pero no quitaba el hecho de que sus padres los amaban con todo su ser, y que ambos eran felices en la casa de los padres de Daiki.

Besó la coronilla del infante, y le dedicó una caricia en su hombre con infinita ternura, esa que sólo un padre emanaba.

—Si algo sucede, papá estará ahí para protegerlos a todos— los ojitos castaños de su hijo se iluminaban con un brillo adorable, dote de su madre. —No cargues con una mochila demasiado pesada, Tora, para eso estoy yo. ¿De acuerdo?

El chico sintió los labios temblar, y poniéndose firme y erguido anunció: — ¡y yo te ayudaré!

Aomine rió y tomó su mano para salir.

—Prefiero que estés a salvo… De los malos de ocupo yo, y en el caso de que algo ocurra, tú estarás con mami y tu hermana para poyarlas, ¿sí?

Un abultamiento de labios, y asintió.

—Si papi.

Bajaron hacia el cuarto en donde Aimi vertía harina desaforadamente y sin ninguna medida, haciendo rebalsar el bol. Su cara estaba espolvoreada con la misma, y mantenía una mirada de pura concentración en lo que hacía, cosa que a Daiki movilizó un poco, ¿en qué otras cosas iba a parecerse a él esa mocosa? Menos mal que su hijo era el calco de su esposo, o se vería en una riña constante y se habría mudado hacía rato.

— ¡¿Qué es éste desastre?!— Masculló una vez dejado de lado los pensamientos hacia su hija — ¡Aimi tenías que esperarnos!

—Es que se tardaban demasiado, y no quiero que mamá llegue con el estómago vacío llorando de hambre— habló tranquila, sin quitar su vista del desastre que ocasionaba al mezclar el huevo con la harina.

—Ya, pero mira lo que has hecho, esto es demasiado— se acercó a tirar al cesto de basura el paquete de polvo blanco y cascaras. Suspiró y volvió a inhalar hondo, logrando calmarse y así sonreir tranquilo. —Veamos… Aimi, tú vete a lavar la cara, pareces un muñeco de nieve— la niña iba a reclamar por su nombre, pero decidió obedecer. —Y Tora, busca la bandeja que está allí abajo, y corta unas flores del jardín, las que más te gusten.

— ¡Sí papi!— Con un saludo militar, corrió a hacer todo lo que su progenitor le había pedido. La niña volvió en un santiamén, lista para ayudar en lo que haga falta.

—Necesito que me digas la hora exacta.

—Las diez con diecisiete minutos, ¿quieres también los segundos?

—No, así está bien— sonrió ante la tomada de pelo de la mocosa. —Busca los ingredientes que voy a pedirte, yo haré la masa y ustedes se encargarán de decorar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido capitán— como si fuera a hacer una maratón, tras escuchar las cosas que debía buscar Aimi corrió por la casa, acomodando carteles hechos por ella y su hermanito días antes en las paredes y puertas de las habitaciones. Los mismos citaban:

" _¡Feliz Día Mami!"_

" _¡Te amamos mucho muchooooo!"_

" _Papá no quiso hacer cartel porque dice que es de niños, ¡y yo no creo eso!"_

Daiki por su parte quitó el excedente de harina y lo vertió en un frasco para no desecharla. Le quedaban unas dos horas hasta que su madre volviese, y aunque desayunaría a mediodía, sabía que su pareja no solía almorzar. Cosa que lo mantenía con una dieta horrible y desequilibrada. Se tomó el tiempo de crear todo tipo de cosas con vitaminas y proteínas, jugos y café, emparedados y panqueques dulces.

Todo con tal de verlo sonreír.

Mientras oía a sus hijos decorar la sala, él terminaba de introducir lo restante en el horno. Se quedó parado frente a la cocina, y suspiró agotado. Al menos era fin de semana y no le tocaba ejercer su cargo en la oficina hoy, cosa que ciertamente le alegró.

Últimamente sus días eran monótonos, levantarse con la molesta alarma, besar a su esposo, asearse, despertar a los niños, desayunar, dejarlos en la escuela, luego a su marido, y recién irse a la empresa. A la noche llegaba, el mismo proceso de saludos, una ducha y a dormir.

Una y otra vez, todos y cada uno de los días de semana, exceptuando los domingos y hoy, que había pedido libre para estar con su familia.

No es que se quejara de ellos, los adoraba, amaba con cada fibra de su ser a la madre de sus hijos, y la risa de los mismos cada noche cuando contaban lo bien que la habían pasado en el instituto. Pero, más allá de todo el amor que le brindaban, no podía dejar de sentirse en una burbuja. Una vida monótona y claramente aburrida.

— ¡Sala de estar lista y re-lista, señor!— Tora se acercó con un saludo militar en alto, algunas pegatinas en su pelo y tierra en sus manitas y cara tras haber estado en el jardín.

—Ese es mi muchacho— Aomine se arrodilló a su altura —ve a lavarte, dile a tu hermana que haga lo mismo y vengan aquí para las nuevas indicaciones, ¿está claro?

— ¡Enseguida señor!— Al trote, se alejó, un poco después se escuchó el nombre de su hermana, seguido de quejas de que aún no había finalizado con su parte del trabajo. Puso en una bandeja las flores que el chico había recolectado junto con un recipiente de cristal celeste. En una esquina lo comestible, y del otro lado los líquidos, solamente faltaba él y su presencia para dar por exitosa la operación:

 _Darle el Mejor día a Ryo._

El sonido del timbre logró sacarle de sus pensamientos, y logró oír como los niños bajaban las escaleras de forma atropellada.

Daiki tomó a los pequeños en brazos, haciéndoles un gesto con el dedo de que guardaran silencio.

.

Estaba exhausto. ¡¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría decorar un departamento a las seis de la mañana?! ¡Y un domingo! Su personalidad no era la de alguien que se quejara del trabajo, es más, agradecía al jefe de su esposo todo el tiempo por haber sido contratado en una empresa de ese prestigio, y pedía perdón por creer ser una molestia. Así era él, y aunque exasperaba a su pareja, éste le hacía saber todos los días que no le importaba, y que lo amaba así como era.

Ryo sonreía, hoy era un día especial, y no era momento para pensar en cosas triviales que no tuvieran relación con lo que se avecinaba. No era por presumir, pero sabía que algo lo estaba esperando en su casa. Simplemente los ingredientes nuevos comprados ligeramente escondidos en el fondo del refrigerador, así como también los dibujos mal escondidos debajo de los sillones, le daban una clara señal de que algo sucedería apenas cruzara la puerta.

Y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Saliendo de su auto, tomó su mochila y se acomodó la bufanda que le cubría el cuello. Con una sonrisa boba recordó que en esa misma fecha, y hacía unos diez años atrás, se había encontrado con el moreno en uno de los parques de la ciudad. Lo veía algo ido, por lo que decidió hacerle algo de compañía. Iban a la misma escuela, pero rara vez hablaban. Sabía que estaba constantemente con Momoi, y ella era algo así como su hermana mayor —ya que cuidaba de él como si lo fuera— cosa que por un tiempo logró confundirlo.

Sin embargo Aomine había dejado en claro, tras protegerla de un abusivo que se hacía llamar su novio, que él era su mejor amigo, y la protegería hasta el fin de sus días sin importar qué sucediera. Sakurai había visto la escena, y al ser descubierto comenzó con una ola de Lo Siento, y muchas reverencias. La pelirosa le calmaba diciéndole que no sucedía nada, mientras el joven del que había sido protegida salía de la escena.

No pudo evitar creer que el As de su equipo estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero tras una leve conversación de un día de lluvia, todo había quedado claro.

Y las puertas de la oportunidad se habían abierto para él.

No quería aceptarlo, pero de alguna forma u otra había terminado por ceder ante el hechizo de _Cupido_ , cayendo prontamente en un mundo de fantasías y sueños en los que Aomine Daiki estaba incluido. Su cara enrojecía con solo pensarlo, y sentía el cuerpo temblar ante su cercanía en los partidos. Tras leer revistas —conseguidas por Momoi— y hacer centenares de tests, dio por vencida su lucha contra el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, y se permitió sentir en cuerpo y alma lo que _amar_ significaba

Por él _amaba_ a Daiki, con todo su ser.

No quiso seguir recordando, dado que a partir de ese punto la historia llegaba a lugares recónditos de su mente que no quería desenvolver. Cerró el vehículo y caminó hasta la entrada, se sorprendió al notar que estaba sin seguro y entró ciertamente asustado. Aomine era demasiado precavido, siempre había puesto la seguridad de él y sus hijos primero ante todo, y tal descuido no parecía ser posible en la residencia.

Pero con sólo ver la imagen frente a él, toda inseguridad se esfumó inmediatamente.

— ¡Feeeeeeliz día mamiiiiii!

Un hombre sostenía a dos desastres en sus hombros, tenía el delantal cubierto de manchas de comida y mezclas, la cara con algo de harina y una radiante sonrisa blanca de lado a lado. Los pequeños eran un collage viviente: uno lleno de tierra y la otra cubierta de papeles y pegamento. Para cualquiera sería una imagen de lo más graciosa… pero para Ryo era la belleza incapaz de recuadrar.

Su familia.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa!— Los chicos estiraron sus brazos buscando el soporto de su madre, quien los recibió con los ojos empañados de emoción. Aunque sabía que sucedería, no podía ocultar la enorme felicidad que lo inundaba, tener a sus chiquillos allí, y al marido más perfecto… Era sin duda un regalo que aceptaría de brazos abiertos las veces que se le fuera entregado.

—Bienvenido a casa, Ryo— y ahí estaba, entre besos de sus hijos divisó la mirada tranquilizante que su pareja le otorgaba, al tiempo que éste envolvía a todos en un gran abrazo.

—¡Papáaaaa nos aplastas!— Una queja de Aimi logró hacerlos reír —¡demonios! ¡Quiero vivir para estar este día con mamá! ¡Y no puedo hacerlo si nos asfixias antes de que acabe!

—Ya ya, lo lamento…—se disculpó intentando sonar apenado. —Lo que pasa es que, el hombre que comparte anillo con su madre quiere amarlo, y no se resiste ante tanta dulzura junta.

— ¡Pues entonces mímense entre ustedes, yo paso!— La chica saltó al suelo —Vámonos Tora, no quiero que te contamine los ojos y oídos ese sucio, los esperaremos en la sala— tomó una mano de su hermano—. ¡Y no tarden!

Ambos adultos rieron en voz alta mientras los niños salían de su cercanía. El más alto, al notar que se habían ido, no esperó ni un segundo para tomar la cintura de su esposo y forzar un acercamiento. Éste le respondió con un sonrojo enorme y prominente, cosa que sólo lo hizo largar una risa grave y sensual.

—Ocho años de matrimonio y aún te pones rojo cuando hago esto… eres incurable.

— ¡L-Lo siento!

Aomine bufó, pero volvió a sonreír en el acto. Era así, su pareja siempre fue de avergonzarse pronto, pero era algo lindo en él, y simplemente lo ignoraba cuando sucedía. El día de su casamiento habían hecho una promesa, una clara disminución de disculpas, y aunque no le fue fácil cumplir, Ryo lo hizo. Solamente pedía perdón si estaba en aprietos, y si realmente la situación lo ameritaba.

—Calla, ahora dame un beso, estoy agotado de ser un excelente padre y esposo, necesito fuerzas para seguir.

El castaño sonrió con torpeza, sabía que era así, serio y algo agrio, pero era una de las facetas que sólo mostraba cuando quería hacerse ver amenazante o digno de respeto. Frente a los niños no se comportaba así —aunque Aimi lograba sacarlo de sus casillas— se controlaba, y sabía separar sus problemas del entorno de la casa.

Era el marido perfecto, _su_ marido perfecto.

Comenzaron un beso lento pero suave, movían sus labios al ritmo de sus sentimientos, y se dejaban llevar por el amor que se tenían mutuamente. Aomine solía ser brusco, y Sakurai era reservado y tímido a la hora de intimar.

Pero ésta vez, ambos estaban tranquilos.

Ryo se separó algo extrañado, su pareja no solía ser tan dócil, mucho menos cuando de afecto se trataba: él era alguien impetuoso que devoraba a su presa, lo que había sido vivió en carne y hueso en las noches tanto de boda como de su primera vez. Aunque lo había tratado con delicadeza, no se había metido del todo en el personaje de _suave_ , pero al menor no le importó, y tan sólo dejó que su cuerpo actuara como se le diera gana.

Daiki lo miraba fijo, los ojitos que veía en su hijo eran idénticos a él, cosa que le agarraba una punzada con sólo recordarlos. Se había casado hacía años, y aún lo amaba, de verdad lo hacía… sólo que la rutina y la densidad había descolocado sus pensamientos en un rumbo que lo atemorizaba.

Amaba a Ryo, y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Y eso era a lo que le tenía más miedo.

— ¿Daiki? ¿Te encuentras bien amor?— La pregunta con voz baja logró asustarlo, pestañeó un par de veces y retomó esa sonrisa pícara que solía llevar a cuando estaban juntos.

—Perfectamente— un beso en su frente —vamos, la mocosa y el pequeño nos esperan—. Tomó una de sus manos y lo guió hacia donde sus hijos los esperaban jugando al _Veo Veo_ , al parecer Tora iba perdiendo, pues tenía la mirada cristalina y su hermana sonreía victoriosa.

—¡Un punto más para la gran Kumo Aomine! ¡Y la multitud enloquece!— La peliazul corría haciendo imitación de alientos hacia ella, hasta chocar con una gran pared algo dura que la dejó sobándose la cabeza por unos segundos—. ¿Qué demo…? Oh…

—Sí, oh—. Habló con enfado — ¿se puede saber por qué tu hermano está al borde del llanto?

— ¡Pa-Papá! ¡Ve-verás!…Tora y yo estábamos jugando y le gané por quinta vez consecutiva…—explicó nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos en el proceso—. ¡Gané de nuevo! ¡Soy como tú cuando estabas en secundaria!

—Ajam, ¿y eso es algo bueno?

—Pues… por supuesto que sí— la niña elevó un brazo en señal de victoria — ¡el gran Daiki Aomine ha destrozado a su contrincante! ¡Oh qué maravilla! ¡Y ahora su hija Kumo Aomine seguirá sus pasos! ¿A que no suena genial?

Aomine suspiró, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ryo consolaba con una sonrisa al niño, quien se limpiaba las lágrimas tratando de parecer fuerte. Le dolió, ver los ojos castaños a punto de colapsar era algo que lograba romperlo por dentro.

Y si lo veía en quien era su pareja, lo destrozaría por completo.

—Papá…

—Aimi—un puchero, ignorado— escucha hija, no trates de ser como tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? No soy el mejor ejemplo al que debas sostenerte, en la escuela no solía ser lo que se dice amigable con otros, y eso es algo que su madre conoce a la perfección.

—Pero...—bajó la mirada mientras sentía caricias en su pelo— pero gané… ¿Qué no es acaso lo mejor?

—Ganar no lo es todo, pequeña— un beso en su manita— y eso es algo que tardé en comprender.

Aimi lo observaba sorprendida. ¿Ganar no era importante? ¿Entonces para qué jugaba? ¿Para qué competía? Se suponía que hacía todos esos deportes y ejercicios para ser siempre la número uno en todos, ser la herencia de su padre… su orgullo. Y ahora éste venía y le decía que no era necesario vencer. ¿Ahora qué demonios haría? Se veía ruda, pero amaba a su papá, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, él era su ídolo más grande, al que alguna vez deseaba llegarle aunque sea a la suela de los pies.

—Bueno… ¿Comemos?— Daiki le sonrió y se levantó —tenemos un delicioso "desayualmuerzo" para usted, señor.

—Muero por probarlo entonces— Ryo sostenía a Tora en brazos, quien tenía la nariz roja de haber llorado. No sabría qué le dijo, pero Aomine sabía que su madre siempre escogía con cuidado sus palabras, y lograba tranquilizar hasta al más loco en los peores aprietos.

Algo más para amarlo.

Aunque aún existía el incesante _pero_ en su lista.

La comida transcurrió sin dificultades, dado que ninguno había desayunado todos probaron lo que el padre había preparado. El mayor había adquirido la habilidad de cocina tras unas exhaustivas clases con su mejor _amienemigo_ … nombre elegido por ellos mismos. Tras casarse sabía que debía al menos saber prender el horno, por lo que con la poca dignidad que se podía tener en un momento como ese, le pidió a Kagami que le enseñara sus secretos para poseer el don de la buena comida. No se arrepentía en absoluto, había podido mimar a su familia con los platos caseros sin tener necesidad de salir a comer fuera y gastar dinero, aunque tampoco fuera que les faltase. Solamente preferían ahorrar para vacaciones, o en su defecto situaciones de emergencia.

Con las barrigas llenas se abrigaron, y tras ponerse los zapatos salieron a caminar un poco. El día estaba precioso, un poco ventoso, pero nada que un par de bufandas no resolviesen. Los niños corrían delante de ellos, mientras mantenían un ritmo tranquilo y Aomine abrazaba por la cintura a Sakurai.

— ¡Mami papi un sitio de videojuegos!— Gritó la más pequeña — ¡vamos vamos vamos!

—Pero Aimi amor, te dolerá el estómago si comienzas a saltar en los juegos de baile… espera un poco y entramos, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña abultó sus labios ante las palabras de su madre, por lo que decidió mirar al hombre para buscar una aprobación. Éste negó, y se vio obligada a pensar otra estrategia. —¿Y si sólo entro a ver?

—¿Es que no entiendes lo que un no significa?— Aomine sintió una caricia en su hombro, y volteó con el ceño fruncido, relajándolo al ver quien lo veía.

—Eso está bien, pero nada de adrenalina— Ryo le sonreía a su hija, quien saltaba feliz y tomaba las manos de su hermano para arrastrarlo al lugar lleno de luces—. ¿No vienes?

—No… caminaré un poco más— decidió masajenado su nuca. —Cuida a los remolinos por mí, vovleré en quince minutos.

—Está bien— le besó la mejilla —ya te extraño.

—Si me tuviera de esposo también lo haría— ambos se sonrieron, y con ese humor tan extraño que tenían, se besaron y fueron por lados distintos.

Tras dar varios pasos, volteó a ver a su marido. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y su mirada perdida, a lo que Sakurai no pudo evitar prestarle demasiada atención. _«Daiki… ¿qué es lo que te sucede?»_ y apretó los labios, sintiendo una impotencia que hacía años no lo invadía.

. . .

No se sentía bien, esa era la verdad, y no quería molestar el ambiente alegre que sus hijos lograban; por lo que un poco de aire fresco para él sólo no le haría daño.

Últimamente se sentía diferente, y no, no en el sentido de vejez u hormonal, sino mental y general. Se sentía algo apagado, sus hijos le arrancaban las sonrisas, pero solamente ellos.

Y había algo que lo estaba incomodando demasiado para su gusto.

Eran ya algunos meses en los cuales cada beso, cada caricia, incluso cada roce… todo lo relacionado con su marido había dejado de ser mágico, por así decirlo. Estaban distantes, pero ambos hacían lo posible para que no se notara. Cada noche tenían una sesión de afecto en su habitación, pero se había convertido en una costumbre, otra más que anotar. Aomine sentía su cuerpo automatizado, cuando se le acercaba, al juntar sus labios, incluso en la intimidad ya no parecía ser lo que antes era.

 _No era lo mismo_.

Y eso le creaba un remordimiento enorme, porque había prometido amarlo _hasta que la muerte los separe_ , y ese plazo no se cumpliría hasta dentro de muchos años más.

Pero… ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?! ¡No no no! Juró estar al lado de Ryo en las buenas y en las malas, y claramente estos tiempos eran pertenecientes al segundo grupo. Tal vez no discutieran, porque no llevaban ese tipo de relación: todo lo que los tenia disconformes lo hablaban con serenidad, siempre buscando la manera de revolver la situación.

Y tal vez era eso lo que simplemente le había aburrido...

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, ¡¿qué le sucedía?! Tenía a no más de tres cuadras al esposo y amor de su vida, junto con los pequeños que ambos habían concebido, y a él se le ocurría pensar que estaba harto de su matrimonio… No, él no era así, no tenía el coraje de ser una basura de ese nivel, ni lo tendría jamás. Gruñó entre dientes y alzó la vista al cielo nublado, curiosamente en igual estado que aquel día.

Cansado de sí mismo y de sus pensamientos, levantó los brazos ignorando las miradas de los que pasaban a su lado. Infló su pecho, y exclamó: — ¡Por favor, que alguien me dé algo de emoción a mi vida!

Espero paciente, nada. Como era de esperarse, unas gotas comenzaron a caer, y abolutamente nada sucedió. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando, esta vez hacia el lado contrario. Buscaría a su pareja, la besaría, como solía hacerlo, abrazaría a sus hijos y les prometería nunca jamás abandonarlos… todo, haría todo lo que se le viniera en mente para volver a encender la llama que se había extinguido en su interior. Le devolvería el calor y la vida.

Junto a su familia.

— ¡Cuidado!

.

.

—¡!

Demasiado tarde. El semáforo había cortado y los autos aumentaban su velocidad sin piedad, una lluvia torrencial se había desatado y ver era algo imposible. Aomine no vio más que luces blancas y amarillentas acercárseles a una velocidad que no se comparaba en su juego, y lo último que su mente pudo dibujar fueron las caras de sus hijos y su esposo.

«Maldita sea, ¿de verdad voy a morir? Qué asco…»

Se encargó de pensar aquello, y cerró los ojos. En su mente él corría, corría fuera de la calle y su familia lo esperaba en el otro lado de la acera. Aimi, Tora…

Y otra persona.

— ¡Cuidado!

Un gran golpe en su estómago fue lo que sintió, sintió su cuerpo rodar por la fuerza del impacto a varios metros de distancia. No entendía nada, para él ya había salido del alcance de los automóviles, pero tras sentir el choque contra la pared y quejas de dolor que no sólo provenían de su garganta, entró en cuenta de que había sucedido algo distinto.

— ¡¿P-pero qué haces?! ¡¿Acaso no viste las luces?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

 _«Esa voz…»_

— ¡Tienes que prestar más atención al cruzar, demonios!

 _«Me es tan… familiar…»_

— ¡¿Es que acaso no aprecias tu vida?!

 _«E irritante.»_

Aomine se sobó el golpe de la cabeza, y se sentó con dificultad. — ¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar?! ¡No estoy sord-…!

¡!

Los ojos azules miraban más que sorprendidos los dorados contrarios. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y no había podido analizar aquella voz que le había gritado cuando estaba en pleno acto de suicidio, cosa que podría haberse interpretado de esa forma.

Por su parte, tenía la boca abierta en todo su esplendor, sus pupilas temblaban y sentía el latido de su corazón a mil por segundo, cosa que no mejoraba al estar sobre el pecho del moreno. No podía creerlo, pero sí, no se había equivocado, era él.

 _Realmente era él._

— ¡¿Kise?!

— ¡¿Aominecchi?!

.

.

* * *

 **Ojalá pueda subir el próximo capitulo el jueves... ¡voy a intentar dar lo mejor de mi! Trataré de subir todo en el plazo que corresponda ;)**

 **Gracias por leer y mil disculpas por los errores de tipeo y ortografía... hago lo mejor que puedo :c**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
